


smile

by Mir_Hope20



Series: 100 Hoshikage [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kageyama Miwa mentioned - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: "Photos are important, they remind us of our precious moments" he mentioned calmly before feeling Tobio turn to face him face to face."What is your most precious memory?" he inquired curious, watching with affection as those hazel eyes stared at him.Or where Tobio's smile is the most precious thing Hoshiumi has ever seen.
Relationships: Hoshiumi Kourai/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 100 Hoshikage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069805
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ I come with another Hoshikage! Honestly, I'm planning to upload a Tanaka x Suna in a few hours so I'm looking forward to it:P  
> As always, my twtitter is @Lco_T_amo  
> Feel free to tell me if you want to see a couple! (As long as it doesn't have to do with hinata, there's too much of that and I want some rare pairs ok?) Enjoy the chapter!

Curled up on the sofa in his apartment, Tobio allowed himself to relax as he felt Hoshiumi's hands gently caress his hair, the rain could be heard slightly over the volume of the television, where an episode of an anime was playing, although it was not paying attention, which led to hoshiumi explaining what was happening, I sigh in shame seeing how suddenly a commercial that they had filmed recently was shown, where the members of Adler's could be seen playing in their respective positions, however Tobio he was embarrassed when the cameraman blatantly went from focusing his entire posture, to his eyes, had they always been so blue? He snapped out of his stupor when he heard Hoshiumi's laugh, followed by a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

"Why are you ashamed? You always look like this" he commented while he gently caressed the child's hands, who did not doubt resting his head on the albino's chest.

"It was embarrassing, Miwa was the one who participated in the commercial and she kept insisting that she would be the one to take the pictures at our wedding." Tobio complained softly as he stared at him as Hoshiumi's presence took over the entire screen, showing the beauty of his jump, before going to those expressive eyes together with a charming smile, ah how cute it was.

"Photos are important, they remind us of our precious moments" he mentioned calmly before feeling Tobio turn to face him face to face.

"What is your most precious memory?" he inquired curious, watching with affection as those hazel eyes stared at him.

He was silent for a while, seriously reviewing what that precious memory would be, it was so full of good moments that it was difficult to choose one, staring into those blue eyes, he felt something inside him light up with the answer.

"... honestly? That time everything went wrong in our meeting and we ended up playing volleyball in that abandoned park" Hoshiumi replied before laughing softly at the memory of that day.

He bowed his head at that response, ignoring his as his skin twitched slightly as he felt the albino's firm hands squeeze his hips with slight force.

"...really why?" Tobio asked before feeling Hoshiumi's lips lightly impact his in a quick kiss, which left him slightly flushed. However he did not have much time to process that, when the opposite joined the foreheads of him staring at each other with a small smile on his face.

"Because that was the first time I saw you smile for real," he answered honestly before joining his lips again with those of the jet.

He felt how Kageyama's arms slid to the back of his neck, staying in that place which allowed him to take Tobio's narrow waist in his hands, enjoying how his lips seemed to fit perfectly, connecting in a unique way , as if he was destined to be with him and no one else, he smiled at that thought, listening to Tobio let out a slight laugh when his hands touched that sensitive spot on his abdomen, yes. he loved every side of his boyfriend, but to see how his boyfriend's normally sharp eyes turned into a soft look, his frown disappearing to make way for a soft smile on his face, every time he and Tobio were alone. he could see a new side of him, which made he fall in love with him more and more, he wanted to be with him all his life, witnessing all the expressions she could make for him.

"You know, don't you think it's time to go public with our relationship?" Hoshiumi asked softly as he rested his chin on the younger's shoulder.

"It's fine by me, it's not like I care what they say about us" tobio responded quickly as he stroked the soft albino hair on the back of his neck.

"Is that so?" He inquired amusedly as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, focusing both of them on the cell camera.

He watched fondly as Tobio looked uncomfortable trying to put on a good expression, laughing the moment that awkward smile that he had learned to do with Ushijima made its appearance on him.

"Why are you so cute?" Hoshiumi complained as he gently kissed the other's cheek, making his expression relax.

"I'm not, I want to show how happy I am but my face doesn't help" Tobio muttered annoyed, looking with narrowed eyes at the screen of the lowest mobile phone, frowning when he saw that indeed, it looked quite gloomy "I'm not made to this."

"However, you are made for me," the older of the two joked softly, smiling when he managed to make the younger one blush, the so characteristic pout of him beginning to make a presence, I take the opportunity to place soft quick kisses on the bulging lips of the boyfriend of he.

Unable to help it, the corners of his mouth lifted gently. The way Hoshiumi closed his big eyes and then opened them with great attention was extremely cute, it was like seeing a cat in some way, attentive to every movement or gesture he made, however it was nice to see him close his eyes when he kissed him, He smiled when he saw those eyes staring at them with affection, he caressed the opponent's face with one of his hands before placing a soft kiss on the attacker's cheek. Still, the strong flash blinded him for a while causing him to blink in confusion.

He frowned trying to clear his vision, suddenly noticing a cell phone very close to his face.

"See? You're cute" Hoshiumi mentioned excitedly as he showed him the picture.

A smiling hoshiumi looked at the camera with his face flushed, next to him you could perfectly see the profile of Tobio who had impacted his lips on the elder's cheek, eyes closed gently along with a slight blush on his cheeks . Certainly quite an intimate scene, he couldn't help but smile softly at the sight.

"I'm sure he will go for my profile on instagram" Hoshiumi assured as he nodded multiple times at the newly captured image.

He chuckled softly at his partner's statement, settling better on the other's chest.

"Umi, can we take another picture?" He asked him as he arranged his raven hair.

"Mm? Whatever you want, sweetie" he quickly put the camera back in front of his faces, seeing how the opposite was getting ready. "Ready? 1 .. 2 .. 3!

The flash quickly hit both of them, who blinked softly to remove the daze in their eyes, both of them were quite delicate regarding the vision of him. Once a few seconds had passed, they reviewed the photograph and Hoshiumi felt his world stop.

He could see himself grinning with all his might as always, but his heart raced when he saw the huge smile on his boyfriend's face, revealing his dimples. His bright blue eyes had been replaced by two crescents, he turned to look at his partner being greeted by a softer smile, directed only for him.

"Do I look okay?" He inquired curiously observing the unusual silence of his partner.

"You look like my future husband, Tobio. I love you" he replied with total seriousness and Hoshiumi was sure that he was going to die the moment he heard a soft laugh come from the younger boy's lips.

"I'm fine with that, even if we go public with our relationship first" he chuckled softly when he saw the indignant look on the opponent's face, so he placed a quick kiss on the opponent's cheek. "I love you."

To hell with everything, the only thing that mattered at that moment was how happy they were with each other, they both opened the instagram application on their phones while they tried the different effects and phrases to put, and then simply laughed amused by the reaction that would have.

> [Photo of Tobio kissing Hoshiumi's cheek]
> 
> TheAsHoshiumi: You stole my heart, why don't you steal my last name too? @KingTobs #WhippedByKageyamaTobio
> 
> 1609k ❤ 2282 reply

**HoshiumiBestBoy** : Ehhh? Are they dating? Congratulations!

**AdlersForEver** : I knew your chemistry was no joke! Be happy together ~~~

**UshijimaStepOnMe** : why no one is talking about the description? Hahha go for it Tobio-sama!

> [Photo of Tobio and Hoshiumi smiling]
> 
> KingTobs: Thanks for making me happy, let's get pork curry for dinner. @TheAsHoshiumi
> 
> #WhippedByHoshiumiKorai
> 
> 1600k ❤ 2973 reply

**TobioBestBoy** : Tobio smiling is all that is right in the world, Thanks for making our boy happy! 

**SokolovIsLove** : I'm sure the hashtag was Hoshiumi's idea, but be happy! They are both amazing together, I'll be supporting you ~

**AdlersMyKings** : Pork curry and hoshiumi, two things Tobio loves right? Hahaha they are so cute, this is being my wallpaper.

**Author's Note:**

> I would honestly be happy if someone could draw this, because yeah I suck and the mental picture is too cute to just leave it like that! Let me know your opinion on the story, please!


End file.
